Heart of the Pridelands II: Rise of the Fierce
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A new generation has been given the destiny to protect and save their home. Amongst the new generation, is Princess Shia. Feeling insecure, the princess has to find herself and her place while saving her kingdom and family from the source of her nightmares. Sequel to Heart of the Pridelands.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Heart of the Pridelands II. Reviews are appreciated, enjoy.**

The sun had began to rise over the paradise, Pridelands. Running out of the cave was a two month very light gold cub. The sunlight shined on the future queen, showing the pink slash across her right eye and three pink slashes on her right cheek. Her unusual bright blue eyes shined with excitement and joy as she gazed out into the kingdom. A yawn caused the princess to turn and see a nine month pale cream cub, he had a out of place black tuff on his head as some of his black mane started up his chest.

"Princess," the cub stated with a gruff, voice that has started to deepen. "Shouldn't we wait for the king and queen?"

"I rather not." the princess was about to add something else but the appearance of her parents caused her to pinned her ears. "Oh fooey.."

Kopa chuckled before ruffling the small light gold fur sticking up on his daughter's head. "We only want the best for you, Shia."

Shia rolled her eyes. "The attack happened when I was a baby. And how can Kaidan protect me when you won't let him guard?"

Kiara sighed while they were joined by Simba and Nala. The elder golden lion chuckled before sitting along with the peachy cream lioness.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Nal?"

Nala leaned against her mate and nodded with a chuckle of her own. "Sure does."

Kiara rolled her brown eyes. "This is not funny. Anything can happen..."

"Kiara. Calm down," Kopa nuzzled his mate. "Shia will be safe with the newest fiercest of the Pridelands."

The golden orange lioness inhaled and exhaled. "Fine. But be careful."

Shia waited for the adults to depart before turning her excited gaze on her best friend. "Come on, Kay."

Kaidan glared as he followed his friend down the slope. "I thought I said not to call me that." the pale cream cub was met with the laughter of the princess.

 **...**

"Are you serious? You must be joking!"

A larger built Kovu turned to face his mate and mistress. Which isn't a secret, Zuri knows but is determined to hold on to what is hers unlike Kiara. But at the moment, the burnt orange lioness and Morru was agreeing with something. Much to Kovu's displeasure.

The rusty orange lioness shook her head before glaring at her lover with narrowed hazel eyes. "This plan, you have didn't work when Zira staged it. What in the hell makes you think it'll work with Amaro?"

Kovu laughed before walking towards the back of his and Zuri's cave where he's new son and daughter laid cuddle against their brothers. "Because...I made sure that Amaro or any male fall in love with the princess."

Zuri sighed before looking from her cubs to Kovu. "Alright. If you're sure...then I support you."

Kovu grinned before exiting the den. "Prepare Amaro while I speak with my father."

Morru nodded before heading over to her sleeping dark tan son. All the while, hoped that this plan worked better than the last attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the second chapter of Heart of the Pridelands II. The reviews are very appreciated.** **I hoped there's nothing wrong with girlxgirl, now on to the second chapter.**

A group of lions and lionesses traveled through the blazing hot desert. They exhusted and was barely hanging on. In the front was the leader, who was no longer a king since his kingdom was burned to dust. But he has the responsibility to ensure the safety of the rest of his pride. The light grey lion had a lot on his shoulders. Protecting the remainder of his pride while tying to cope with his younger brother's death.

"Wingu,"

The former king of the Cloud pride moved his exhusted blue eyes to his side where he looked into the light tan lioness' tired dark brown eyes. "We need to rest. This travelling isn't healthy, especially for Dayaa. She's due any moment now."

Wingu wanted to stop and let everyone rest but he couldn't take that risk. Not only are their main rivals hunting them but the Marsh pride's allies, the Kalahari pride joined the search as well. They had to reach the Pridelands, there is where everyone can be safe. "Let's keep moving. We should be there by morning."

Upendo wanted to object but was too tired to argue. So she fell back and continue to follow her mate by her daughter's side. By time the sun started to rise the former Clouders had entered a lush green land full of prey and water.

Malka smiled as he looked around. It was good to be here and he couldn't wait to see how his son was doing. His brown eyes seemed to glow when he heard a roar. To frown and pinn his ears as he realised that the roar was one of pain and it came from within the group.

"Dayaa!" Makeda cried out as she rushed to the creamy yellow lioness. Once she was by Dayaa's side she buried her head in Dayaa's fur. "You're going to be alright.."

Malka lifted his head, this time it was from another direction. The pale orange lion walked towards Wingu who was meeting up with the now apporching lions. When Malka seen his son, he swelled with pride. When the dark orange lion's brown eyes landed on on him, they filled with tears.

"Dad? You're alive!"

Malka nodded before being embraced by his son. Kopa smiled before looking at Zuraha, who was perched on Antonio's shoulder.

"Please get Kalil? He's needed."

The dark purple hornbill nodded before taking flight towards the tree of life. Kopa soon turned his head towards the group at a blood chilling scream. The golden lion looked ahead and seen the two young lionesses. One had collapsed, while the other one was crying over her.

"Get them to priderock."

 **...**

"I'm glad you alright," Kiara smiled as she embraced the pale beige lioness. "But you need to rest."

Sikia shook her head before looking towards the slope to see Ayako with two cubs by her. Sikia smiled. "Ayako. You have grown..."

The tawny gold lioness frowned before her orange eyes widened. "Sikia?" she turned to the two months twins. "Girls, go in the cave. I'll be there shortly." Ayako waited until the cubs were gone before turning to Sikia. "I remember you...You left me with that monster!"

Sikia lowered her head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have took you with me. But it was..complicated. There was a lot involved..."

"Sikia, what's going on?" by now Sarabi, Simba, Nala and Sarafina appeared. The dark beige lioness walked over to her daughter and embraced her before stepping back.

Sikia sighed deeply. "There's a lot of things that all of you need to know." when no one said anything she continued. "Scar or rather Taka's spirit didn't move on...crossed over."

Simba looked from his sister to his mother and mother in law. "Who's Taka?"

Sarafina sighed deeply. "Your uncle. Nala and Mheetu's father before he became Scar. What does this have to with anything?"

Sikia pinned her ears before looking around. "Uncle Taka remembers everything and regretted what he has done. But his dark side had poisoned so many, including Zira and his son. He knew they will never come to and knew of their plans to kill Simba. Along with Tama."

"You're lying!" everyone looked at the glaring elder creamy tan lioness. "Tamara will never betray her us."

Kiara glared at the creamy tan lioness. "Are you crazy, Kwisi! She left with the lion that almost killed Shia."

"She wanted to be queen." everyone gathered turned their attention back to Sikia. "So bad she was willing to marry Simba. Even though he's our brother."

Kwisi shook her head as Nala gagged. The peachy cream lioness had the attention of everyone was around. Nala started to laugh as she waved a colorless paw.

"I guess incest runs in the family.."

"I agree." Mheetu walked up the slope with Tojo. "After all, we did mate. But Kiara and Kopa aren't siblings."

The dark golden, russet mane lion looked at Simba and Nala. "Tama stole your cub. She replaced her with her son she had with Thamani."

Kopa shook his head. "You're saying that Simba and Nala aren't my parents..."

Sikia nodded slowly. "It was a plan to get Simba to leave Nala. But it backfired, she joined the attack on you and the plan to kill Simba with Zira and Kovu."

Ayako stepped up with hope and confusion. "I'm the stolen cub? Aren't I?"

Sikia looked up with a pained expression before nodding her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews made my morning. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

In the nursery cave Dayaa laid in a fit of pain. Sweat matted her creamy yellow fur, her whole body felt like it was hit by lighting. She couldn't breath and it was getting hard to keep her sterile hazel-blue eyes open.

"Dayaa!" Makeda cried, tears falling from her bluish eyes. "Stay awake!"

Kalil looked up from behind Dayaa. He placed a a bloody lump in the orange beige lioness paws before checking Dayaa over. When the mandrill lifted his head Makeda burst out in sobs.

"No, she can't leave! I love her!"

By now it was late at night and everyone was resting up. Minus Sikia, she and Upendo went the nursery cave to help with Dayaa.

Sikia pinned her ears before pulling her daughter close. "I know you loved her. But now her cub needs you."

Makeda snarled, baring her teeth at the wailing newborn in her paws. "I want nothing to do with that murderer!"

"Makeda!" everyone looked and saw Daniel walking in the cave. "That's unfair. I know you loved Dayaa. So did Wyatt, but he wouldn't damed a innocent cub."

Sikia nuzzled her daughter before looking at the black lion. "What do you have in mind, Daniel?"

Daniel sighed deeply. "Sirius has been talking about cubs but...he didn't want to mate with another to get them. I would like to raise the cub, if that's okay?"

Sikia smiled and dipped her head. Daniel grinned before grabbing the now sleeping cub and left the nursery cave to find his mate.

Daniel went down the slope and headed behind priderock. He headed towards a cave in the back of the base of the kopje. He entered to see Sirius lying in the back. Daniel cleared his throat and smiled at the dark beige lion's grey eyes opened and landed on him.

Sirius moved his eyes to the bloody bundle in his mate's light grey muzzle. "Danny, love? What's going on?"

Daniel placed the cub down before looking up with a sorrow expression. "My friend...Dayaa from my old pride died giving birth. I know you wanted to have a cub as much as I do."

Sirius smiled before standing and walking over to the older lion. Sirius thrusted his head into Daniel's black mane. "He...the cub's a he right?"

Daniel chuckled before licking Sirius' cheek. "He's a boy. I think..."

Sirius playfully growled before pouncing on Daniel. "You think you're funny, wise guy?"

Daniel started to purr before licking Sirius on his salmon nose. "He's going to need a name. And nothing like Fluffy or Fo-fo."

Sirius laughed with a purr of his own. "I think that can be arranged,"

 **...**

It's been a few days since the acceptance of the Cloud pride refugees and the confessions. A day after the Pridelands went through a lost, Sarafina passed away. A heart attack, it wasn't a secret how disgusted and disappointed she was with her cubs that they mated with each other.

It was past afternoon when Malka and Teshi was taking a walk through the Pridelands. It's been quite busy the past few days and Malka wanted to know how things were going.

"How things are going for you?"

Teshi smiled wide and it was full of joyous emotions. The dark orange lion moved his rich brown eyes. "Well, at first I felt lost. I felt like a orphan, but Kopa...Kiara made me feel like I belong. Kion even gave me a place in the guard. I am now on the fastest in the Pridelands."

Malka smiled at his grinning son. "And there's Remi?"

Teshi lowered his head in embarrassment before nodding his head. "There's Remi too." Teshi inhaled and exhaled. "She's expecting you know?"

Malka affectionately bumped heads with Teshi. "I am going to be a grandfather. You love her don't you?"

Teshi nodded briefly. "The feeling is unbelievable. I can't explain it. Is this how you feel about Sikia...felt about mom?"

Malka sighed deeply. "I guess you have the right to know the whole truth."

Teshi had more than a billion questions but figured that his father would answer them in time. Malka was looking at the sky before looking back at his waiting son.

"Here in the Pridelands, I married Sikia. I was bethroled to her through our parents. But my father was more on the dark side. The reason why Scar only allowed contact with the Mountain pride. Things got better when Simba returned, Makeda was born and we were talking about having another cub. But things went bad, when a lioness that I and Sikia grew up with killed Kopa and Makeda."

Teshi wasn't expecting that but he has a feeling that it's only the half of it. "What happened?"

"I couldn't stay. As much of a coward that was. I was accepted in a small pride outside of the Shorelands. Your grandfather, Lucius was old. Your grandmother died a few days before I came. Your mother was attached to me...so was your uncle Draco. Especially after your grandfather died. Draco confessed to having feelings for me. But I turned him down...even though I felt something for him too."

"Why did you turn him down then?" Teshi never expected to find that his father was into lions as well. It didn't bother him, his best friends were gay.

"I was too into worrying about what others would say. But everyday I regretted it, Draco killed himself over a broken heart. I was heart broken because I knew why he did it. Your mother, Liberty and I grieved that night. And you were the result of something powerful. No I wasn't in love with Liberty but I did love her. Now, you know."

Teshi smiled lightly before nuzzling his father. "Now you are at peace. How about we go hunting, like old times?"

Malka smiled before nodded. "I'll like that. Maybe we'll surprise the misses."

Teshi chuckled before heading off towards the hunting field with his father at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. The lyrics used is from one of my favourite songs, Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy.**

 _She woke to hearing screaming and yelling. Confusion quickly swept up before she she clutched her side as a burning pain flared. Tears started to form in her eyes and one felt like they would never open._

 **"You damn cub! This is your fault, you'll never be anything but a** _ **Makosa**_ **!"**

 _She cried out again before seeing a pair of glowing green eyes. What made her scream was the glowing pink scar across the left eye._

"Shia! Shia, wake up!"

The very light gold cub shot up screaming. She looked around to see concerned and worried faces looking at her. All the hushed voices caused Shia to panic and run out of the cave.

"Shia!" before the princess made it to the slope she was pulled back by a paw. "Calm down. It's alright,"

Shia wiped her eyes with her paw before looking up to see Kaidan looking at her. She buried her head in the pale cream cub's growing black mane. "Kaidan,"

"Shh, it's alright." Kaidan nuzzled Shia, messing up the small fur on her head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know.." Shia sobbed. "I saw..these scary pair of green eyes..that had a scar across the left eye."

Kaidan's dark brown eyes widened before he pulled Shia close. "It was a nightmare. I won't let anything happen to you."

Shia lifted her head and looked up at the older cub with teary blue eyes. "You promise?"

Kaidan nodded before looking towards the dark night sky, covered with dozens of twinkling stars. "I want to share a song with you. My mother used to sing this to me and Remi."

With a deep breath Kaidan began to sing.

 _"Waking up, I see that everything is okay_

 _The first time in my life, and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling"_

Shia yawned, feeling the effects of tiredness creep up. She snuggled against her guardian's side as he continued to sing. His voice warm and calm, luring her into a peaceful, safe slumber.

 _"This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cos I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by"_

 **...**

The day came when Remi went into labour. Kiara was in there along with Sikia and Tiffu. Outside of the small cave paced Teshi. Kaidan sat by Shia and the two were smiling at the wrecked dark orange lion. Malka was grinning as well, he was very excited about becoming a grandfather.

Shia giggled before looking at her best friend. "Was my dad like that when I was born?"

Kaidan glanced at the king who have overheard his daughter's question. With a amused grin of his own he turned back to Shia. "Worse."

Shia burst out laughing and it made Kaidan's heart swell with joy. For the past few weeks she has been having the same nightmare. He didn't like seeing her afraid especially of something he couldn't protect her from. But a little joy have regained in those usually bright eyes.

"Sire!" Zuraha yelled as he flew over to the king and gathered animals.

Kopa stood and met the hornbill as he apporched. "Zuraha, what is the problem?"

Zuraha landed by Kopa's paws with his dark blue eyes casted down. "There's a Udina at the western border. She says she has your cub with her."

Kopa didn't know how to respond. He knew that he had to get answers and set things right before rumours spread and most of all, Kiara gets hurt. "I'll go."

Kopa left priderock before anyone could ask questions and offer to come along. The terk to the western border was quicker than he would like. Soon a beautiful, exotic russet red lioness stood with a grin across her creamy tan muzzle.

"Udina,"

Udina smiled before walking over and thrusted her head in the golden lion's brown mane. "It's good to see you."

Kopa pulled away. "I haven't seen you in months. Which was on your part, you left without saying goodbye. Not like it matters."

Udina rolled her pale yellow eyes. "What we had was real. It was-"

"You tricked me! You and your sister! Drugged me with the mystic flower. After I told you that I was courting..."

"The baren bitch." Udina growled. "Well, I wasn't the one that you got pregnant. Fiona did and see gave birth to a daughter, your daughter."

Kopa growled back, baring his teeth. "You watch how you speak of my mate and this land's queen. I will only accept you because of my daughter."

Without having anything else to say, Kopa turned and headed for priderock. Udina smiled before following after the king with a four month reddish cream cub.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Nguvu and Giza belongs to Daniel's the man 98. Enjoy chapter five.**

Kiara exited the small cave with a excited gleam in her brown eyes. A large smile spread across her muzzle, she was overjoyed to seeing Remi's cubs. And now she feels she's ready to make her big family...bigger. Kiara scanned for the new father and her husband for her smile to fall when she only saw Teshi pacing near Malka.

"Where's Kopa?" the words came out before she realised it.

Before any of the gathered could reply to the queen, Kopa came up the slope. Followed by a beautiful, exotic russet red lioness who had a equally beautiful reddish cream cub at her side. When the cub looked up with brilliant green eyes, Kopa's eyes. Kiara gasped, feeling her heart break all over again. Kiara ran passed her mate and the lioness down the slope with a sob.

"Kiara, wait!" Kopa shouted before running after the golden orange lioness.

Kopa ran after Kiara through the Pridelands and across the Outlands border. When he was a tail length away he pounced sending him and Kiara rolling before stopping with the queen of the Pridelands on the cracked dusty ground.

"Kiara, please listen to me? It's not what you think,"

Kiara refused to look at the golden lion over her but his voice sounded so sincere. Kiara opened her brown eyes and looked at Kopa. "I don't want my heart stomped on."

Kopa pinned his ears before stepping back and pulling Kiara into a tight embrace. "Kiara, I'm so sorry. But this was a accident...I never wanted...it was not under my control."

Kiara forcefully pulled away from Kopa. "You want me to believe that a beautiful lioness forced you into mating with her?"

Kopa pinned his ears flat against his head. "The lioness you seen, Udina and her sister, Fiona gave me a mystical flower. The result of the flower enhance my desire...for you. And they took advantage. The cub is my and Fiona's. That's the honest truth."

Kiara looked up with tears in her eyes. "Honest truth?"

Kopa nuzzled Kiara before nodding. "I never met to hurt you. I'll do anything.."

Kiara seen and heard the truth in his eyes and words. She nuzzled into Kopa's brown mane before looking at him with a seductive smile. "Then you can make it up. I know where you can start,"

Kiara licked Kopa across the cheek before turning and summited into the mating position.

It was late at night when Kiara lifted her head from a peaceful slumber. She looked down at Kopa and couldn't help but smile at the bubbling feelings erupting. A snap of a dead twig caused the golden orange lioness to stand in alert. Before she was tackled to hard ground.

Kopa stood and went to attack the light brown lion over his mate when a pale peach lion pounced on him. His head hit the ground causing him to be dazed, he couldn't see clearly and was getting full blown hits. A loud roar ripped through the air before a blur went pass and knocked the light brown, black mane lion off Kiara. When it cleared it turned out to be a very light cream teen with a small brown mane.

"Leave the lady alone!"

The light brown lion snarled before knocking the teen off him. "I don't take orders likely, especially from a whelp like you."

The teen was already dazed from his hit to the face and was quickly knocked down. The light brown lion bit the young male's throat but before he could do any lasting damage he was blindsided by Mheetu who had charged in with Kion, Daniel, Dante and Antonio.

"Let's go. Our orders failed."

Kion watched Daniel and Dante chased the two lions off towards the direction of the Badlands while Kion turned to Kiara and Kopa.

"Are you two already?"

"Peachy." Kiara snapped before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I need to rest and see Shia."

Kion nodded and headed back to the Pridelands with Kiara at his side. By now Dante and Daniel returned and joined Antonio as they followed the leader of the Lion Guard and their queen.

Kopa looked from the group's retreating forms before looking at the dark cream lion that was also his uncle from his father's side. "I assume you know who this is."

Mheetu moved his pale green eyes to the bloody unconscious teen, to gasp from shock and fear. "Alistair. Nala and my son,"

 **...**

Nguvu walked out of the Badlands towards the desert where a large pale tannish-brown, black mane lion stood with a bulky dark grey, almost black, black mane lion.

"I trust that your mission was completed."

The light brown lion lowered his head, fear of seeing the disappointment in his father's blue eyes. "No. The mission failed, father. They wasn't alone."

Giza glared before turning and started to head west. "No need to dwell on the past. Once we get to the Marsh lands, we'll figure out our next plan."

Nguvu followed his with their lieutenants following after them. The terk to their ally wasn't long but with the uncanny silence the it seemed like the trip was longer than it actually was. After crossing a creek they were met by a very large built brownish, black mane lion. By him was a slightly smaller built pale grey, dark grey mane lion.

"Ah, King Giza of the Kalahari. I have been waiting and I tend to not have the patience to waiting."

Giza dipped his head before looking at the main leader with blue eyes. "We ran into a compaction. Our mutual enemy the Pridelanders."

Thamani nodded before nodding to the pale grey lion besides him. "Armen, you're dismissed." the pale grey lion dipped his head before heading back to the pride's base. Thamani turned his green eyes back to his guests. "Come. We'll talk about the next step. At the moment, my son is setting up the first stage."

With Kovu, the dark brown lion was crossing Nomads' land which was on the southern border of the Pridelands. Behind him was his son and daughter, along with his month old baby half sister.

"Amaro, you know what you are supposed to do?"

The four month dark tan cub with a scruffy dark brown tuff on his head nodded before looking up with youthful hazel eyes. "Yes, father. To make friends with the princess."

Kovu nodded before stopping suddenly and put a paw out to stop his sister and daughter. "You better not ruin this or you will be sorry. Now go,"

The three month orange tan cub and month old pale beige cub scampered after Amaro while Kovu shadowed them from afar.


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate the reviews. Your thoughts and opinions are very welcomed and appreciated. Sorry for the late update, had a bad case of writer's block. Enjoy the chapter.**

Princess Shia sat on the peak of priderock looking out into the kingdom she will one day rule when her parents step down. Or her parents change their mind about having a damaged princess for their heir. The very light gold cub had a worried expression and her bright blue eyes was full fear and tears. She was worried about her parents even though some of the cubs say horrible things about her parents only tolerating her until they have a more useful cub that wasn't damage.

"You know this is not healthy." the princess knew right away who had joined her. "It's nothing to be afraid of. Everyone has nightmares, even I."

Shia turned her head to her friend and guardian. "Who wants a misplaced queen?" Shia pinned her ears as tears fell from her eyes. "I feel so alone."

Kaidan looked away from the princess towards the savannah where he spotted something in the distance. As the figures got closer it turned out to be the king and queen with some of the guard. When the group climbed the rocky slope Shia wasted no time to embrace her parents. Kaidan smiled at the family before helping Mheetu with the unconscious teen into the small cave by the slope.

Kiara winched slightly when Shia rubbed against her left foreleg. But the golden orange lioness burst it off before she nuzzled her daugther. "It's late, Shia. What are you still doing up?"

Shia pinned her ears as she looked up with tired blue eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

Kopa smiled lighty before nuzzling his daughter. "How about we fix that?"

Shia yawned before looking between her father's paws to see Kaidan helping Mheethu with the unconscious teen on her great uncle's back. "Who's that papa?"

Kopa lowered his head and pushed Shia towards the main cave entrance. "You'll find out in the morning."

Shia nodded before she yawned again, just before she was picked up by Kiara and the royal family headed in for the rest of the night.

...

The sun had started to rise, signaling another day has began. As the sun's golden rays reached kopje and warmed the stones, Princess Shia ran out of the cave to smile as the morning breeze blew through her very light gold fur. The princess' ears perked at the sound of commotion coming from the small cave. Shia looked behind her to make sure her parents or Kaidan wasn't following. When she deemed it was clear Shia ran over to the small cave and peaked in to see her uncle and grandma in a argueument as the teen from last night sat growling before he narrowed his eyes and snapped at Mheetu and Nala.

"Enough!" Mheeu and Nala turned to the teen. "I don't what the reason is, you adbandoned me! As far as I'm concerned your little _Killian_ is dead along with the ones who raised me as Alistair."

Before Mheetu or Nala could respond, the light cream teen stood and stormed out of the cave, almost knocking Shia over. A pair of cold greenish eyes looked down before scoffing as the teen leapt down the slope and ran off into the savannah.

"Who was that?"

Shia turned to see the twins and Jax along with a few of the other cubs in the pride. "I...think that's Mheetu and Nala's son,"

A reddish cream cub rolled her bright green eyes. "Oh goody, another freak. At least this one is something to look at."

Shia glared at the cub she was introduced as her half older sister, Zamora. But she instead ignored her and tured to the other cubs. "What's today plans?"

A pale greyish-brown cub stepped up with a sneer on her face before smiling at the pale brown cub near Barton and Brandt. "Akuze has a idea. What do you have?"

"Hey let up!" a dark brown cub growled at the pale brown cub and the cubs that was laughing. "You haven't picked anything either, Kyra!"

Kyra frowned before narrowing her dark yellow eyes. "Yeah...well your brother is gay!"

Jax growled at Kyra. "There's nothing wrong with lions being with lions! Like my ma said, love is special thing. No matter the speices or the gender."

Shia took a deep breath before starting down the slope. While the cubs debated what to do, she already made her mind. She was going to head towards the Outlands that are so forbidden. She'll show everyone she's worth something. 


End file.
